Pete reprimands Mickey and Mortimer
A gold and blue striped cane, called a crook, was brought down hard from the air and into the fierce grip of what looked like the Pharaoh of Egypt. He was a tall, obese black cat with a cream shaven muzzle, a black body and nose, wide eyes, two square white teeth, and a booming voice, wearing white gloves, a matching Egyptian crown with gold lining called a Nemes, a white pleated kilt, wrap and short sleeved shirt, all with gold lining and made of linen, gold cuffs, brown sandals, a bright gold and blue collar on his shoulders and around his neck, and a gold false beard glued to his chin. His name is Pete, and he was not looking very happy. Standing to his right was Peg, while to his left are two beagles. One beagle was a tall one with peach fur and a black nose and eyes, wearing a black mask, a white pleated kilt, wrap and short sleeved shirt, all with gold lining and made of linen, brown sandals, and gold cuffs. His name was Big Time Beagle, one of Pete's high priests. The other beagle was a fat one with the same peach fur and black nose and eyes as Big Time, wearing a black mask, awhite pleated kilt, wrap and short sleeved shirt, all with gold lining and made of linen, brown sandals, a gold necklace with a blue sapphire and gold cuffs. His name was Burger Beagle, the other high priest. "Why do the Gods torment me with such reckless, destructive blasphemous sons?!" Pete shouted. "Father, hear what I say..." Mortimer began before Pete cut him off with a furious reply. "Be still! The Pharaoh speaks! I seek to build an empire, and your only thought is to amuse yourselves by tearing it down. Have I taught you nothing?!" "You mustn't be so hard on yourself, Your Majesty. You're an excellent teacher," said Burger. "It's not your fault your sons learned nothing," said Big Time. "Well, they learned blasphemy," said Burger. "True." agreed Big Time, as they both left the throne. Mickey had the courage to speak up this time. "Father, the fault is mine," he said, sounding rather remorseful. "I goaded Mortimer on, and so I am responsible." "Hmm. Responsible?" Pete sustained Mickey's statement and then turned to Mortimer again. "And do you know the meaning of that word, Mortimer?" "I understand... father..." Mortimer began, but Pete continued. "And do you understand the task for which your birth has destined you? The Ancient Traditions. When I pass into the next world, you will be the Morning and Evening Star." "One damaged temple did not destroy centuries of tradition," said Mortimer, but Pete fired back again. "But one weak link can break the chain of a mighty dynasty!" Those words shocked Mortimer. Peg walked up to Pete, whose eyes were closed, and when she put her hand on his shoulder, he noticed her and turned his face back towards the two. Mickey watched Mortimer in concern as the latter looked down in anger. Pete sighed heavily and shook his head. "You have my leave to go," he said, holding up his palm and turning his back on the two. "Father..." Mortimer began, but Peg raised her palm a bit in a "stop" gesture to shut him up. Not wanting to take it anymore, Mortimer got so angry, that his shoulders began to shake, as he turned around, and walked toward the exit of the throne, an angry look on his face. Mickey watched in concern as Mortimer raised his arms up and threw them down in anger before he exited for good. Mickey turned towards Pete, getting the courage to speak up again. "Father?" he asked in a very worried manner. "You know it was really my fault. Must you be so hard on him?" He walked up the two steps as Pete turned around to face Mickey again. "Mickey..." said Pete, trying to pull himself together. "You will never have to carry a burden like the crown I will soon pass to Mortimer. He must not allow himself to be led astray." He paused for a moment. "Not even by you, my son." Mickey closed his eyes, then spoke again as Pete turned his head a bit to the right. "But all he cares about... is your approval. I know he will live up to your expectations. I know he will. He only needs the opportunity." "Maybe..." said Pete. "Maybe so." He turned back to face Mickey again. "Go now. I shall see you both tonight." Mickey bowed his head and began to walk away as Peg walked up to Pete, putting her hand on Pete's shoulder, as they watched Mickey leave the throne. Category:Fan Fiction Category:The Prince of Egypt Parodies